Convalescence Traduction de Sick Leave
by Matteic
Summary: Après 'Survie' (pas sûre de la trad, celui où Simon est enlevé et où Blair se prend une balle dans la jambe) Blair rentre de l'hôpital. Traduction d'une fic de LKY. One-Shot.


****

Convalescence

" Vous quoi ? "

Beverly Sanchez avait l'habitude agaçante de faire courir la pointe de sa langue sur ses dents de devant quand quelqu'un l'énervait. Jim savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en faire la remarque. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Sanchez. Il était tôt, cette heure de la matinée où les gens ne peuvent penser qu'à se faire un café.

" J'ai besoin de mon après-midi. " répéta fermement Jim. " C'est important. "

" C'est l'affaire Gearhart, Jim. A moins que vous ayez oublié ? " répondit-elle sèchement. " Vous êtes sur la liste pour témoigner l'après-midi. "

Jim lutta pour rester calme. Les circonstances avaient déjà prouvé que tous deux savaient très bien se hurler dessus. Il ne voulait pas en arriver encore là. " Je suis le sixième sur la liste, Beverly. Vous savez, le nombre qui suit cinq ? Nous avons vu tous les deux l'avocat de Gearhart passer deux jours sur un seul témoignage. Et c'était un témoin mineur. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps pour des raisons personnelles, et ça doit être cet après-midi. "

Jim quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard, marmonnant dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers les bureaux de la Criminelle. Bien sûr, si j'avais été un père de famille dont la femme travaille, pas de problème ! " Il écrasa le bouton de l'ascenseur. " Comme si un homme seul n'était pas supposé avoir besoin de temps pour lui. "

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent pour révéler Simon Banks mâchonnant un cigare éteint. " Alors, le problème du tribunal est réglé ? "

" Ouais. "

" Je vais à une réunion. Salue le gosse pour moi. " dit Simon alors qu'ils montaient travailler.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

" Léger problème, Inspecteur. "

Bien sûr, pensa Jim. Pourquoi espérer que quelque chose aille correctement cette semaine ?

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Jim s'arrêta, préférant avoir cette conversation dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Le médecin était apparu par une porte du couloir. Jim était en chemin vers la chambre de Blair. Il savait que Blair ne se sentait pas très bien quand il était passé le voir le matin.

" M. Sandburg a une légère fièvre. Il a des nausées. Je pense qu'il commence une grippe. " répondit l'homme, tripotant le stéthoscope qu'il portait autour du cou.

" Génial. " Jim prit un grande inspiration. " Vous le relâchez quand même aujourd'hui ? "

" Bien sûr. " le médecin sourit. " Nous ne voulons pas que la grippe se répande dans tout l'hôpital. Sérieusement, cela semble être un virus assez carabiné. Il va passer quelques jours assez inconfortables. "

Après avoir remercié l'homme, Jim alla chercher Blair pour le ramener. Il allait être en retard. Beverly avait insisté pour une discussion 'rapide' après le déjeuner. Il aurait dû s'en douter ; les avocats étaient payés au mot.

" Hé. " dit faiblement Blair de son lit.

" Hé, partenaire, prêt à rentrer à la maison ? " Jim ferma la porte derrière lui. La pièce était petite, à peine assez large pour contenir l'unique lit. Blair avait meilleur aspect que le matin. Cependant, Jim pouvait voir la faible lueur de fièvre sur ses joues. Les yeux bleus normalement brillants étaient éteints et douloureux.

" Hummm, non... je pense pas. " répondit Blair, attrapant la barre latérale et essayant de rouler sur le flanc. Il semblait tout juste se réveiller. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et emmêlés. Jim capta une faible odeur de moiteur sortant des draps.

" Du calme, grand chef. " Jim alla vers lui et le retint aisément sur son lit d'une seule main. Il prit le temps de poser une main sur le front de son ami. Pas trop haut, mais quand même de la fièvre. " Je vais emballer des trucs et t'aider à t'habiller. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

" C'est pas bon, Jim. " gémit Blair en se traînant dans le loft sur ses béquilles, tout droit vers le canapé. " Mon karma proteste quand je suis couché, mec. "

" Non, Darwin. " Jim attrapa une épaule et remit son colocataire dans la bonne direction. " Va dans ta chambre. "

" Je veux sortir de là. " gémit Blair.

Jim avait fait face à des tueurs. Il avait pourchassé et capturé des trafiquants de drogue. Il pouvait même dire 'non' à un adorable scout vendant des cookies hors de prix devant l'église.

Regardant le visage fiévreux de Blair, ses résolutions tombèrent comme un château de cartes. " D'accord, laisse-moi juste mettre un drap sur le canapé. "

Du Tylénol et du jus de fruit, réarranger les oreillers, un gant de toilette humide, nettoyer l'évier quand Blair avait vomi, l'encourager à manger du pain grillé ; la nuit de Jim fut infernale.

Le médecin avait raison : Blair avait vraiment une grippe carabinée.

A sept heures et demi, le lendemain matin, Jim se tenait, hésitant, sur le pas de la porte, regardant Blair dormir d'un sommeil maladif dans son futon. Trois cuvettes étaient posées par terre, à portée de main. Un pack de bouteilles de jus de fruits et une boîte entière de crackers sur la table de chevet. Il avait du Tylénol et d'autres antidouleurs plus puissants, à côté du téléphone sans fil.

Bon sang, il ne voulait pas partir.

Ce n'était pas juste la grippe, Blair se remettait d'une blessure par balle à la cuisse, plus de la grippe.

Cependant, le dossier Gearhart était important. Jim traversa la chambre et vérifia une dernière fois. La fièvre était sous contrôle maintenant.

" J'm ? " des yeux bleus épuisés le regardèrent sous un nid de boucles emmêlées.

" Je vais au tribunal, Sandburg. Comment tu te sens ? "

" Crevé. " Blair écarta le plus gros des boucles de son visage et réussit à lui faire un faible sourire. " Tu vas bosser ? "

" Oui, et je veux que tu restes couché, compris ? Ne te lève que pour aller à la salle de bains. Et retourne directement au lit. " Il montra la table. " Tu as de quoi boire, des médicaments et des crackers. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre avant que je parte ? "

" Nan. " Il se rendormait.

" Je laisse mon portable allumé. Appelle si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? "

Blair gloussa faiblement, les yeux fermés. " Ça va déjà pas. C'est justement le problème. "

Après avoir pris une seconde pour arranger les couvertures afin que l'ensemble ressemble d'avantage à un lit, Jim se mâchonna brièvement la lèvre et vérifia encore une fois que tout était là.

" Jim... vas-y... ça ira. "

" D'acooord. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Blair savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Normalement il aimait la chaleur. Il vivait pour les jours chauds à Cascade, chérissait le soleil et toute opportunité de porter des shorts et des sandales.

Mais c'était différent. Son corps cuisait. Sa peau brûlait. Quelqu'un avait monté le thermostat interne dans son cerveau.

S'il pouvait bouger, il ramperait vers le balcon ou au moins ouvrirait la fenêtre. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, il était frappé par une telle vague de vertige que cela anéantissait sa capacité à distinguer le sol du plafond. Le sommeil semblait la seule échappatoire et cela n'offrait que des rêves bizarres de vieux films de la Légion Etrangère.

" Jimmm. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Qui aurait suspecté un avocat 'Costume-à-un-million' de foncer à travers la procédure de témoignage comme un skieur dévalant une pente ? En fait, Jim était déjà à la barre.

Bien sûr, est-ce que ce gars allait garder le même tempo ? Allait-il laisser Jim s'arrêter et finir ?

Bordel, non.

Soudain, il trouva mille et une questions à poser.

Jim regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et se frotta le front, ce que la juge dut prendre pour une migraine, car elle ordonna une courte pause.

Ou, plus probablement, l'avocat lui avait aussi donné la migraine.

Jim courut presque vers un téléphone. Il était un peu plus de onze heures. Composant le numéro du loft, il laissa sonner jusqu'à qu'il fut évident que personne ne répondait.

Seigneur, et si Blair était trop malade pour se lever ? Si la fièvre avait augmenté ? Il pouvait être dans un état critique. Il pouvait n'être qu'à quelques minutes de dégâts neurologiques.

Jim fit la seule chose qu'il considérait comme possible dans ces circonstances.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

" Ahhhhh. "

De la fraîcheur baigna le front de Blair. Il devait être enfin mort et c'était le Paradis. Une trace humide s'évapora rapidement sur sa peau alors que le relief béni cheminait sur son visage et vers son cou. Des doigts écartèrent le col de son t-shirt. La fraîcheur traça chacune de ses clavicules et disparut.

Blair gémit de frustration. Il ne voulait pas que ce soulagement parte.

" Doucement, Sandburg. Je dois enlever ça. "

Blair fut assis aussi aisément qu'un enfant. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut sa chambre par dessus une épaule solide. La pluie battait sa vitre. Il faisait sombre dehors. Est-ce que c'était déjà la nuit ? Jim était rentré ? Non, pas la nuit. Il ne faisait pas sombre, juste couvert.

Le monde de Blair devint tout blanc. Quelqu'un était en train de lui enlever son T-shirt. Le changement visuel le perturba et il oublia un instant ce qu'il pensait.

Ah, oui.

" J'm... qu'lle heure l'est ? "

" Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Faim ? "

Oh, Seigneur. Jim était rentré. La vision de Blair se troubla alors que son cerveau embrouillé tentait de saisir ce qui s'était passé. Ce son bourdonnant devait être Jim essayant d'appeler. Seulement, Blair n'avait pas répondu. Maintenant, Jim était là, pas au tribunal, et il aurait des ennuis, et le mauvais gars s'en sortirait et Jim serait vraiment dans la merde avec Simon.

" Nononononon " gémit Blair, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

" Hé, hé. Tout doux. "

Blair fut rallongé dans son lit. La pièce était si sombre. Jim était juste une grande ombre assise sur le bord de son lit.

" Jimmm " dit Blair, haïssant sa langue de lui désobéir ainsi. " Repars. Simon v'être f'rieux. R'pars. "

Incroyable, Jim gloussa. " Tout va bien, Sandburg. Personne n'a d'ennuis. La jambe fait mal ? Besoin d'un antidouleur ? "

La fraîcheur bienfaisante était de retour. Seigneur, ce soulagement ! C'était si bon. Blair oublia tout souci, ferma les yeux et laissa Jim chasser la chaleur de sa tête et de sa poitrine. Pitié, laissez durer ça éternellement.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Blair se réveilla quelques autres fois dans la journée, et à chaque fois Jim était là avec un linge humide et quelques gorgées de jus de fruit. A un de ces retours à la semi-conscience, Jim avait deux crackers et un comprimé d'antidouleur. La pièce était toujours sombre. Blair pouvait entendre la pluie et le vent frapper la fenêtre.

Blair se sentait en sécurité et dorloté, mais le prix était trop grand. Il essaya sans succès de renvoyer Jim au tribunal. C'était difficile d'émettre un argument, cependant, le gant de toilette revenant à chaque fois. Blair ne pouvait prononcer que quelques phrases avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le comprimé agit et Blair abandonna, presque plus capable de sentir les soins, de toute façon. Enfin, un mécanisme se mit en marche et Blair commença à frissonner. Jim remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et caressa son épaule.

" Très bien, ça devrait faire baisser la fièvre, Blair. Il faut dormir. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Jim s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur. Sa participation à l'affaire était terminée. Le juge avait tranché du côté de l'État et il avait été libéré à trois heures et demi. Le temps infernal lui avait coûté une demi-heure de plus pour rentrer.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra dans le loft.

" Comment va-t-il ? " Jim n'attendit pas la réponse, traversant la pièce pour attendre la chambre de Blair.

La porte était ouverte et il entra. La pièce était sombre. Blair était couché sur le flanc, du côté de sa jambe blessée. Il respirait sans difficulté, et il ne se réveilla pas quand Jim appuya le dos de sa main sur sa joue.

Plus de fièvre.

Voyant le bassin d'eau et le gant de toilette, le flacon ouvert de comprimés, les deux bouteilles de jus de fruit vides et l'étui de thermomètre sur la table de chevet, il sourit.

Blair avait été bien soigné.

Jim se tourna pour voir son supérieur apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Merci. Je te revaudrai ça. "

Simon Banks secoua la tête, répondant avec la même voix douce que Jim. " Non, c'est moi qui avais une dette, Jim. Le gosse m'a aidé quand Quinn s'est échappé et m'a pris en otage. "

Ils laissèrent Blair dormir. Jim ferma la porte, sachant qu'il entendrait aisément si son ami se réveillait. " C'est bien la veine de Sandburg d'attraper la grippe après tout ça. Il ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ? "

" Non " Simon prit son imperméable et rassembla les papiers qu'il avait amenés pour travailler. " La fièvre est tombée il y a environ une heure. Il aura besoin d'aller à la salle de bain quand il se réveillera. Je lui ai fait avaler à peu près un demi-litre de jus de pomme. Il peut avoir un autre antidouleur vers six ou sept heures. Essaie de lui faire avaler de la nourriture. Il devrait avoir faim, peut-être des flocons d'avoine. "

Les instructions durèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte. Simon se tourna avant de partir, regardant une dernière fois la porte de Blair.

" Merci encore, Simon. Tu es un sauveur. "

" Pas de problème, Jim. " Simon était debout sur le pas de la porte, remontant le col de son manteau de sa main libre. " Et juste pour l'information ? Dis à Sandburg que je ne suis pas furieux et que ne mâcherai jamais tes casquettes des Jaguars avec ta tête encore à l'intérieur. " Ses yeux bruns étincelaient d'un humour privé.

La bouche de Jim s'effondra. " Quoi ? "

" Demande à Blair. " Simon lui fit un geste de la main en s'éloignant. " Je ne t'attends pas demain. Prends un congé maladie, d'accord ? Tu vas en avoir besoin. "

Fin

Joyeux Noël !

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Note de la Traductrice : Vous avez pu remarquer que les phrases de Simon, quand il parle à Sandburg, sont un peu bizarres. J'ai supprimé tous les pronoms personnels. C'est un problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé au départ, et que j'ai réalisé en traduisant : contrairement à Jim, Simon ne tutoie pas Blair ! J'ai pensé un moment mettre un tutoiement, mais ça me paraissait trop bizarre. Et si 'Jim' l'avait vouvoyé, c'est Blair qui aurait trouvé ça bizarre. J'ai donc choisi de tout supprimer, en m'arrangeant pour que les phrases aient encore un sens (oui, enfin bon).

Vous avez aussi vu la note " Joyeux Noël " à la fin de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas moi qui la rajoute ; ce texte est paru en VO en... juin 2004 (je viens de vérifier) mais la note figure bien dans le texte (si vous ne me croyez pas, l'histoire figure dans mes favoris : " Sick Leave "). Je suppose que c'était une réédition. En ce qui me concerne, je me suis arrangée pour publier à Noël. C'est pas de la conscience professionnelle, ça ?


End file.
